A Grave New Threat
by Little Tsu
Summary: PMD fanfic: A new threat, greater than possibly any other before it, has shown themselves in the form of a trio of incredibly powerful pokemon known as Team Inferno & they are after the Six Blaze Crystals. Can anyone hope to stop them? Rated for Language.
1. Ch: 1 Enter in Team Shadow

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. This is yet another new story that I'll be workin' on. Now I haven' quit on the others, but really tryin' ta come up with new ideas for the next chapters of them. I promise all of you that they **will** eventually get finished._

_Anyways, this next one is somethin' that I've been workin' on towards plots & idea wise for a while now, but have just never put it into writing. So here's the first chapter & I hope that it'll come out ok._

_Enjoy._

**A Grave New Threat**

_**Ch: 1 Enter in Team Shadow**_

"...Tell me again why we're in Foggy Forest? I can barely see ten feet in front of me, yo."

"Because _some_one was lured in by the reward."

"Reward was Purple Gummi Gummi though. They're Soul Soul's favorite, keke!"

"Oh you'll be seein' plenty o' purple after I get through with ya, yo!"

The owner of the voice who spoke last then acted as if they were pushing up their nonexistant sleeves while starting to stalk over towards the cause of why they were in this dungeon in particular. However, before the pokemon known as a scrafty could pummel the living daylights into the annoyance, their leader suddenly restrained him from behind. "Hey. Come on Chrono. You can't attack Soul. He's on our own team for cryin' out loud."

"Grrr. I don't care! Let me at 'em, yo! I'll beat him extra hard so that he won' be just seein' purple, he'll be black and blue too!"

Said annoyance, which happened to be a banette, merely lifted his hands to his zipper mouth as he snickered in a gleeful, yet sinister manner. "Kekeke. Chrono's all steamy steamy. Boss Boss won't let him hurt Soul Soul though." The moment he said this though, he yelped lightly as their team leader, a female weavile with sky blue feathered ears and tails, slammed their snow white claws against the back of his head. Quickly gripping the back of it, Soul frown slightly as he glanced over at his boss. "Keke...Boss Boss...What was that for for?" Though a decently smart and loyal pokemon, Soul had the tendancy to not only speak in third person all the time, but also say certain words twice.

"I may not've allowed Chrono ta strike at you, Soul, but that sure as hell doesn' mean I won't. Now both of you get it together and lets get this mission over with already. This fog is startin' ta annoy even me now and if I run into one more Skiploom around here, I'm gonna turn them into a _pokecicle_!" Shadow growled under her breath as she stomped off to head further into the dungeon. This weavile was more than just slightly different in coloration as far as her 'feathers' went. Known as the leader of the famous Master Ranked exploration team, Team Shadow, she was just as deadly as she was beautiful. However, though extremely loyal to her team & those of Treasure Town and the Riolu Guild, this weavile had one nasty temper and along with a stubborness to match it.

Walking along closely at her side while Soul was trailing behind and slightly above them was her right hand pokemon, Chrono. A male scrafty with a real punkish attitude, he was the one out of everyone that were members of Team Shadow that was the closest to their leader along with having been at her side the longest. Being the most violent of the main trio, he always had his headphones with him so that he could listen to music at all times. It was basically his source of keeping a cool head a lot of the time, though it didn't always work given Soul knew just what buttons to push in order to make the teenaged scrafty want to punch the ghost's lights out. It was because of this, that it was very easy to tell that those two didn't get along too well.

It wasn't until they arrived at their destinated floor within the dungeon - on the Arceusforsaken 8th floor! - that they came across the reason for them being there in the first place...Well, the second reason; the first being their dingbat of a banette partner. Standing there before them was none other than a Skiploom; a rank C outlaw that had been on the loose. Standing there for a moment as they stared at the outlaw, both Chrono and Soul were about to get into a fighting position when they caught sight of their leader's form having tensed up so badly that it seemed to begin trembling...That was never a good sign. Eyes widening, they both quickly took cover for the 'disaster' that was about to take place.

The outlaw though, apparently didn't seem to pick up on this for he merely narrowed his eyes and began laughing a bit in a taunting manner. "I see that my reputation preceeds me. Even your partners cower before my might and intimidating appearance! Now bow before me and I might spa-" However, that was as far as he got as the Skiploom suddenly found himself completely frozen over in a block of ice while the female weavile stood there with a pissed off look in her crimson eyes and her mouth slightly opened, revealing her top fangs and icy mist rising out of her mouth as an after effect from using Ice Beam.

"It just had ta be a stupid _Skiploom_!" Turning her sharp gaze towards her partners, she sent Soul an irritated look. "There. We completed this heinous mission and now you can get that stupid gummi of yours. Can we go now? I've seen enough Skiploom for one day ta last me almost a life time already." Without even bothering to wait for an answer, she used their Explorer's Badge to transport themselves & their frozen over target back to the outskirts Treasure Town, right at the base of the Riolu Guild. Sighing lightly to calm herself back down, she motioned them to follow as she headed up the hill to the guild to which Chrono jogged after her while holding up his pants with one hand and Soul had used 'Psychic' on the frozen outlaw, causing him to levitate and float along with him as he hurried after his teammates.

Needless to say, this had been one mission that Shadow and Chrono both had never been so happy to get over with before. Upon meeting up with Officer Bisharp on the Missions floor, the two practically shoved the frozen Skiploom over to him while Soul merely snickered. "We completed the mission and aprehended the outlaw so just take him already; please."

Officer Bisharp just blinked slightly at this in surprise as he had never seen Shadow act this way before. He had never seen her so eager and almost desperate or even flustered to hand over an outlaw that they had chosen to go after. Deciding it was best not to ask, he nodded his head & smiled a bit as he motioned for his two Pawniard assistants to take Skiploom away. "Well done as always Team Shadow. Here's the reward that was offered for carrying out this mission." As he said this, Officer Bisharp handed over a Purple Gummi, which Soul whisped on by, snatching it up, and also a Sleep Seed. After thanking the team once more, he went on his way, leaving Team Shadow to continue about their business.

Shadow watched him take his leave before bringing her gaze over towards her two main partners. "Lets get something to eat in the kitchen boys and then head off to bed. It's been one irritating and prolonged feeling day." As they both nodded, the trio headed down yet another level in the guild to eat with the others.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Moltres collapsed to the ground within the 10th floor of the dungeon in which she reigned supreme upon, Giant Volcano. Struggling to get back up, she was merely able to tilt her head up and to the side only slightly as she gazed through a single barely opened eye. Standing there before her with a malicious look in his eyes was a male inferape and his two partners, a Charizard and Typlosion, to which the Charizard, who stood out like a beacon with his black coloration, walked over to the podeum and reached out with his claws. Smirking, he snatched up the item that rested there and walked back over to his companions. "Looks like the rumors were right Zaru. This featherbrain stood as a guardian of one of the six Blaze Crystals."

Moltres released a weak cry at this and struggled even more to stand upon her talons, but to no avail. "No...Give that back. The crystal does not belong to the likes of you."

The infernape, now known as Zaru, merely glanced down at Moltres out of the corners of his eyes before walking over to her and kneeling down. "You act as if you have any say in this 'guardian'. You're in no position at all to be attempting to tell us what we can or can't do." He then rose up onto his feet once more and turned around as he walked off with his two croonies following. However, he halted for a moment and glanced behind himself at the badly injured legendary from over his shoulder as he smirked; his eyes in a lazy, almost narrowed fashion. "Feel free to warn the other guardians of the five remaining Blaze Crystals though. Not that it'll help any since we'll still get them in the end reguardless...Tell them that Team Inferno is coming for them. Heh." With that, he faced the front once again and left with his partners as they all laughed, as if taunting Moltres and anyone else that dared to try and stop them.

The world of Pokemon was about to face a grave new threat that would undoubtably risk the fate of the world.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's it for the first chapter. I love the games so I'm actually gonna have some fun with this one.^^_

_Also, just so the fans of 'From the Life of Scrafty' know, there's only about four more chapters ta go of it before the fic finally comes ta an end._


	2. Ch: 2 The Dream

_Little Tsu: Ok, ta put it simply, welcome ta the next chapter._

_**Ch: 2 The Dream**_

_"...This place...I know it..." Walking through the ice and snow covered ground as flakes fell around her, Shadow scanned the area carefully; even lifting her head so as to gaze up towards the sky that showed she was outside. She was on the summit... "Mt. Avalanche..."_

_"Shadow..."_

_Tensing up slightly and releasing a warning hiss towards the one who suddenly spoke out to her, the young weavile halted in her tracks and narrowed her piercing ruby depths straight ahead through the snow; a silohette showing itself through the blanket of snow. It was only when the form slowly began to rise and quickly expand their wings that the snow fall actually ceased and the owner of the voice that had called her was revealed. The sight before her instantly caused Shadow to relax and her eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "...Articuno...What are you doin' here? I mean,...what am **I** doin' here...?"_

_Nodding her head, she slowly relaxed her wings, folding them up at her sides as her long, flowing tail blew languidly behind her as is it was within water. "You need not worry yourself child. You are still within the safety of your bed. However, I need to warn you...There is a great danger coming your way...Something that is far greater in threat than anything this world of ours has yet to face...Please Shadow...Be on your guard and get stronger...This force will annhilate everything we love and hold dear if it is not stopped..." It was then that the snow fall began to start up again, only to actually slowly pick up in speed; causing the majestic bird's figure to become more difficult to see._

_Panicking slightly at this, Shadow took a step forward. "Articuno, wait! What kind of danger are you talkin' about?!"_

_"I'm sorry my child, but this is all that I can warn you about...Beware...Beware of the fire monkey with a scar over his right eye!"_

_"What? Wait!"_

_It was then that the blizzard picked up and whipped all around her, causing Shadow to clench her eyes tightly shut and lift an arm to shield her face before everything went white._

Moaning softly under her breath, ruby eyes slowly stirred and opened faintly; taking in their surroundings. They soon landed upon a gabite hovering over her as they watched her curiously. That instantly alerted her and with a scream and crash from within her room, a small group of pokemon came rushing into the room with wide eyes. Upon seeing the scene before them though, three of the four sweatdropped slightly while the fourth had lifted his hands to cover his mouth as he snickered. The gabite was laying on the ground, grunting lightly in aching pain while a female weavile stood above him with her left set of white claws lifted in front of her; a ticked off look in her narrowed eyes. "Would someone mind tellin' me what the icy hell this drack brain is doing in my room, watching me _sleep_?"

One of the pokemon that had come running, stepped forward and rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassedly with his white claws; the single nicked dark red feathered ear twitching faintly. "Um...Sorry sis...I'm sure Razor had a perfectly good explaintation for this...Although probably a rather disturbing reason..." Sweatdropping as he drifted his crimson gaze onto his friend, the sneasel sighed softly before motioning another that had come running - a mightyena - to take the dizzy gabite out of the room. Watching as his other companion nodded his head, he waited until they were both out of the room before sighing once more. He really needs to stop trying to cover for his partner, but then again, Razor had made him promise not to ever tell his older sister about the infatuation that he had on her...Of all the rotten luck...

Groaning lightly under his breath in an almost whine fashion, he brought his gaze back upon his lovely older sister before suddenly tensing at the look he was being given. Gulping slightly, he took a step back as he laughed nervously before suddenly whirling around and bolting off out of the room. "Bye sis! Got a mission!"

Watching her little brother flee, she grunted lightly in irritation before sighing softly as she forced herself to relax and drift her gaze out the window of her room. She knew the other two remaining pokemon were still within the room, but she didn't care much. After all, they were her own teammates so it was ok for the most part. Things had become quiet within her room after a moment since the one that had been snickering earlier, Soul, had finally ceased and lazily floated around in the air on his back; his arms waving lazily at his sides as if he were swimming.

The punk pokemon, Chrono shifted lightly on his feet before lazily striding over towards his squad leader as he brought his headphones to rest around his neck. Once at her side, he lifted a hand and rested it upon her shoulder, causing the faintly smaller pokemon to bring her sharp gaze to lock with his own heavy lidded ones. Blushing faintly at the look his leader was giving him, he quickly snapped himself out of it and gave her a slightly concerned look. "What up, yo?...You look totally out of it Shads..." If there was anything that Chrono knew more than anyone else, it was the female pokemon before him. He had been at her side since they first formed an exploration squad together when they were still just a sneasel and scraggy; still just kids practically. They had been in their teens for a few years now, though he was a few years older, but it was true...Practically anyone would agree that Chrono knew Shadow better than anyone else.

It was after a moment from when the older scrafty had spoke, that a clawed hand lifted and rested over his own gently and ruby eyes softened a bit as they stared up at him; causing him to blush faintly once again. Shadow then smiled ever so slightly and shook her head as her eyes gently closed. "I'm fine Chrono. Just thinking about something is all...Sorry if I worried you though." Opening her eyes once again, she released his hand and brought her gaze back onto him. "You and Soul go on ahead. I'll catch up, ok? I just need a moment to myself."

She could tell that Chrono was hesitating in this and that he was still concerned about her, but then he eventually relented and left the room, dragging the banette through the air by the long tail-like end on the back of his head. Watching them leave, she sighed and brought her gaze back onto the window to gaze out of it. Her eyes then closed gently as she shook her head. "...That dream...Just what the hell was that about...? Why did I even have that sort of dream? It didn't seem like anything I'd normally dream about so...Just what is goin' on...?" Seeming slightly worried about this, she quickly forced herself to snap out of it as she left her room to catch up with her partners.

...She would figure this all out later...

**{Mt Avalanche}**

Articuno stood upon her icy perch as she gazed sadly towards the sky before she heard the crunching sounds of footsteps up ahead. Bringing her gaze towards the front, a fire monkey with a scar over his right eye appeared along with a large flying lizard & a bear-like creature with flames on the back of his neck walking towards her. "...I see...So you have come to me now...So be it...I will not let you have what you came for so easily..." With her wings slowly extending, her eyes narrowed in determination as she gazed piercingly towards the three intruders.

The infernape merely smirked at this and chuckled before he motioned the black charizard with only a shift of his head. That was the only signal needed before the large lizard released a roar and rushed in; claws lashing out at the majestic bird of ice...

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Little Tsu: Heheh...Left it at a cliffhanger...Yes...I'm evil. But oh well.:D_

_Anyways, R&R & the next chapter will arrive soon enough along with more updates on my other pokemon fic & the coming soon sequal to the "Orphan Chronicles"._


	3. Ch: 3 Unwanted Reunion

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Welcome ta the next chapter of "Grave New Threat". It's not gonna be a very long chapter, I don' think, but that's only cause I'm tryin' ta work on the next chapter of "The Life of Scrafty" & the think of what all ta do for the long awaited sequal towards "Orphan Chronicles". I know the chapter after this one is gonna be kinda short though...x.x_

_Anyways, without further adue, here's the next chap. Enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Reunion**

It's been a week since that dream she had. Shadow just couldn't forget no matter how much she tried. However, the reason it continued to stick with her even more than ever before is because the night after she had awaken from the dream, she had gotten word that Articuno had been found at the top of the summit badly injured and the very crystal she had guarded so valiantly for so long was gone. Apparently, a similar incident had happened before the attack on the guardian of her homeland and that Moltres had also been a victim; her crystal also missing.

Shaking her head at this, trying her best to get the thoughts out of her head along with the words of warning Articuno had given to her in the dream, she clenched her fangs tightly and narrowed her eyes fiercely in determination. Whoever this was that was causing the disruption in their world and targeting the Blaze Crystals, she had to make sure that she would be ready to face them and fight for the safety of the world she and everyone else lived in. As her thoughts wandered, she couldn't help but remember one specific thing that Articuno had warned her of to stick.

Something...

That brought a pain to her chest...

For reasons she couldn't remember...

_"Beware of the fire monkey with a scar over his right eye."_

Something in the back of her mind and deep within her chest was trying to tell her something...Something she couldn't help but both feel like and fear that she wished to remain forgotten and locked away forever.

Sighing softly to herself, she was finally brought out of her deep thoughts by a voice behind her; causing her to jump slightly and quickly turn around as she spotted Chrono standing there with his usual lazy, laid back look on his features. Yet despite it, she could still see the faint look of concern in his gaze. Shadow couldn't help but feel guilty. Her friend was still worried about her. She knew that she hadn't seemed like herself lately so she couldn't really blame him for his concern. Eyes softening a bit at this, she offered him a faint smile. "Chrono..."

"You ok Shads?...You haven' been yourself lately, yo...You've been totally spacin' out a lot over the last week and then the whole news towards the ice bird herself..." Chrono hesitated for a second. It was still fresh in his mind. The look of shock and sudden dread that had appeared in his leader's crimson ruby depths when they received the news about the very legendary that watched over the place where she and her little brother both had been born. It was a look that he had not seen on her features in a long time. Not since...

Shaking his head, he frowned faintly and walked over to her before resting a hand onto her shoulder. "Come on Shads...Lets go on a mission...Jus' the two of us like old times, yo."

Glancing up faintly at him, she seemed hesitant, but then finally nodded her head lightly as she gave in. "Alright...Lets see if they have any decent ones for us." It was then, that Shadow walked off, heading back to the guild from their current place at Sharpedo Bluff. When they got back, it didn't take them long to find a mission. It was a simple mission to find a missing item in Mystifying Forest. A mission that they would accomplish easily and without a hitch.

Or...

So they had thought...

It was su**pposed** to be easy...

So why...?

Why did it have to turn out like **this**?

On the 12th area of the forest, they ran into something that neither were even close to facing. Stepping out of the shadows slowly in front of the duo, both of them tensed up and went ridged. Glowing eyes gazed at them piercingly and as the owners of those three sets of eyes revealed themselves, it took everything within Shadow and Chrono not to panic. Standing there before them was none other than the very ones that had attacked two of the legendary birds.

Clenching his teeth together, Chrono side glanced over at Shadow and saw her eyes wide in fear. The look in her eyes told anyone that memories she had tried to keep buried deep within her mind had resurfaced and hit her full force. Realizing what that meant, the punk of a scrafty quickly brought his gaze back towards the trio of fire types, only to recoil back a bit when he suddenly found the black charizard towering over him. When the hell had he gotten so close?! Before he could react, Chrono was lashed out at and sent flying backwards as he crashed into a tree trunk and hit the forest floor.

This caused Shadow to snap out of it and panic as he cried out to her companion. "Chrono!" Quickly rushing over to help him, she skidded to a halt as the infernape of the trio appeared in her way and grabbed her face with his hand, slamming her backwards into the ground; the palm of his hand muffling her scream.

Grinning down at the teen weavile in a malicious manner, he chuckled lightly. "I thought I reconigzed those pretty blue feathered tails and ears...You've grown so much little Shadow...You even evolved from that adorable child of a sneasel you used to be..." His chuckles then turned into bouts of malicious laughter as he tossed his head back; his laughter echoing throughout the forest, practically making the pokemon that lived within said forest to keep their distance.

As he calmed back down, he slowly dragged Shadow back up onto her feet, only to actually lift her off the ground all together with his hand still having a firm grasp on her face. "Now...How should I deal with you...? How about..."

However, before he could voice out a possibility, he heard a yell behind him to release her, only for the yells to turn into cries of pain. Turning halfway around to glance behind himself, he spied the charizard beating on the scrafty; blood already appearing on the punky pokemon. "Tch...Who is this brat to try and tell me what to do...? Raizo, shut him up..." He then brought his gaze back onto the female in his grasp still, but that was when he was actually taken a bit by surprise as she lashed out with Night Slash; leaving bloody claw marks slanted downward across his chest and causing him to drop her with a slightly pained yell.

Gasping slightly for breath, Shadow coughed before quickly scrambling up onto her feet and rushing towards the charizard known as Raizo and leaped up as she released an Ice Beam from her mouth; striking the fire lizard right directly between his wings, which caused him to roar out in surprise and stumble. As Shadow landed back onto the ground, she tried to hurry over to Chrono's side, but was suddenly smashed into from the side by a Flame Wheel from the bear type pokemon, which happened to be a typhlosion. Struggling to push herself up onto her hands and knees despite the pain, she was smashed into yet again, but this time, she was double teamed by two seperate pokemon using Flame Wheel, only to have Raizo lash out at her with Dragon Claw.

Crying out in exruciating pain from the relentless attacks, she struggled to rise back up onto her feet once again; stumbling as she did so and coughing up blood in the process. Panting raggedly, Shadow's vision began to fade in and out due to the injuries she sustained on her body. You could barely tell the color of her coat anymore as she was covered in burns and blood.

The infernape - the leader of the trio - watched the ice and dark type struggle to get over to her companion. It actually amused him and made him laugh. "This is rich...Really brings back memories doesn't it Raizo, Baku? Hahahaha!"

"Keh...She may look different, but she hasn't changed one bit Zaru..."

"Ah come on Raizo...The girl can put up more of a fight and struggle at least...Gyahaha."

Zaru smirked at this and nodded in agreement. Baku had a point...The little weasel pokemon certainly could take a much bigger beating than she used to. "Well,...no matter...Time to finish her now...Along with her friend..." With that all three fire types slowly opened their mouths as flames began to lick along their jaws before they suddenly unleashed Flamethrower on the two badly injured pokemon.

Sensing this, Shadow's eyes flashed as she used one last attack before the flames hit, causing large chunks of ice and snow covered rocks and boulders to appear and crash down on the three fire types, along with extinguishing their flames just barely in time. Using this opportunity, she used her badge on both herself and Chrono as they managed to escape just as the trio blasted through the Avalanche attack.

Seeing that they had escaped, Zaru growled in irritation before calming back down and drifted his gaze back onto Raizo and Baku. "...Lets go boys...We'll get them soon enough...Shadow can't keep escaping from us...She'll die eventually...It's only a matter of time..." WIth that, the infernape turned around and stalked off; he and his two partners disappearing within the shadows of Mystifying Forest.

**Meanwhile:**

Arriving back at the guild, Shadow finally collapsed to the ground; unable to remain on her feet any longer and effectively fell into unconsciousness. Her mind had slipped out a weakened 'help' just before blackness consumed her...

Within the guild, Gallade jolted at the weak sounding word that made its way into his mind and quickly rushed up to the top level of the guild, only to skid to a halt once he arrived outside. What he saw, filled his eye and overall expression with fear and terror. "Shadow, Chrono!" The guild of intelligence hurried over to their sides and knelt down as he teleported them inside and into the medic wing to have their injuries treated. He could only pray that both pokemon would pull through. As he watched and helped with tending to their injuries though with the help of the Audino nurse and caretaker of pokemon eggs, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread at the condition of Shadow and Chrono's injuries.

_~Oh Shadow...Who did this to you...?~_

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, that's it for this chapter so hopefully you enjoyed it everyone. I'll try ta get the next chapter up today as well since it's kinda a must almost towards a better understanding of this chapter when it comes ta Zaru & his croonies & their relation towards Shadow..._


	4. Ch: 4 Repressed Memories

_Little Tsu: Ok, this is gonna be a short chapter, but for a good reason._

_Anyways, on with the chap._

**Chapter 4: Repressed Memories**

**{3yrs ago}**

"Shadow...Hey, Shadow, wake up silly girl. You going to sleep the day away?"

The teasing, yet deep tone resounded around her, causing Shadow's single blue feathered ear to twitch slightly before allowing her eyes to slowly open. As she did so, she glanced up in a half asleep manner, locking her gaze with matching crimson ruby depths. The owner of those eyes now smiling gently as they knelt down before her and reached out as they ran their paw against her cheek in a gentle carress; making her blush faintly at the touch.

Hey there sleepyhead...You going to get up now? I thought we could spend some time together." Keeping his gentle smile, he gazed at the quite a bit younger pokemon before him in a loving manner. Dragging his paw off of her cheek, he lead it to the young sneasel's white claws and helped her up onto her feet and out of her hay bed. Keeping his grasp onto her claws for a moment longer, he finally released it and headed out; knowing that the young female would follow closely behind him.

As he knew, Shadow loyally followed him closely as they headed up the upper levels of the guild to get themselves a mission. Standing there by the ladders, the young sneasel watched the much older pokemon scan his gaze carefully over one of the two mission boards; the one that were reserved for rescues, escorts, and finding lost items. As she watched though, she took in his appearance. It was something she often times found herself doing. She honestly couldn't help it. The pokemon before her was incredibly handsome and noble looking; almost like a knight. smooth fur a few shades lighter in blue from her own, a single small studded spike on the top of his two pawed hands along with one in the center of his chest, a black mask around his eyes to make his crimson ruby depths stand out all the more along with pointed black ears and two floppy black ears each on either side of his head as well; his slightly long tail slanted down behind him at an angle.

All in all, the pokemon before her...

This Lucario...

Was a pokemon that could so easily capture the very hearts of so many females...

As this went on, the older Lucario, who was just off from being an adult as he was in his late teens, glanced over at thw young sneasel out of the corners of his eyes without her knowing. He couldn't help it though. He found the girl to be adorable and despite the age, he still had somehow found himself lured in by her and his heart within her grasp, though she most likely was completely unaware of it...Perhaps someday he would tell her...For now though, he would just enjoy his time as her friend. Especially since her scraggy friend, Chrono was off visiting his old home, the Southern Desert to see his older brother for a few days. He planned to take full advantage of this time he had with her alone...He would not let it go to waste...

However, he didn't expect it to be ruined...

What had supposed to have been a rescue mission, turned into so much more...

Growling deeply as he stood there between three pokemon and the injured Shadow, he narrowed his eyes furiously towards the ones that were responsible for harming her...For harming his precious Shadow...

An infernape with two bloody claw marks down over his right eye stood there before them with a black charizard and a typlosion on either side of him, though standing slightly further back. Narrowing his eyes piercingly, he eyed the badly injured little sneasel and sneered as he slowly parted his lips with flames licking his jaws. Just as he released a burst of flames to hurtle towards her, the lucario got between them and took the attack himself; his arms crossed in from of him to brace himself against it despite his own weakness towards fire types. When the flames dispursed, the infernape sneered again in distaste before shaking his head. "Stupid fool. What are you doing protecting this single girl? I thought you were supposed to be intelligent far beyond your years and not pull such reckless moves Lucian..."

Grunting slightly in pain from the injuries he already possessed, he slowly lowered his burn covered arms and narrowed his gaze towards the trio before him. "You and your lackies could never understand my reason for doing this Zaru...For risking my life and being reckless in my actions in order to ensure to keep this girl alive...You could never understand what it means to be in love..."

Shadow gasped faintly at hearing this and drifted her weak gaze quickly up at Lucian from hearing this from her place on the ground. However, as he drifted his gaze behind himself to gaze down at her, his eyes were soft just for her despite their situation and a gentle, loving smile appeared onto his muzzle. As Zaru rushed in to strike, the young sneasel could only watch as Lucian held out his badge and smiled once more.

"I'm sorry Shadow...This is our last mission..."

Eyes widening in pure fear at this, she cried out his name and reached out to him, but it was too late. She vanished as his badge teleported her away and back to the safety of the guild and Teasure Town; the last thing she saw was the death blow that Zaru unleashed on Lucian as he had sacrifised his life so that she could live.

Tears filled her crimson ruby depths as she clenched them tightly shut and tilted her head down as they fell from the corners of her eyes and splashed onto the ground below her while on her hands and knees. Trembling uncontrolably despite her injuries, she finally released a loud, anguished cry as she lowered her forehead to rest on the ground between her arms as the lower half of her arms now rested on the ground.

_**"LUCIAAAAAANNNN!"**_

_"Shadow..."_

The image of him saying her name with such love and care; the matching, gentle smile that he had held only for her appeared within her mind causing her to cry with everything she had.

Never would she hear his voice, feel his touch, or see him ever again...

Her hero...

The pokemon **world's** hero...

Her beloved Lucian...

Was gone...

It was then, that she finally broke and everything with black...

**To be continued.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, this was actually kinda sad ta be honest & I almost teared up, but this was the relation between them & how Zaru & his group knew Shadow. Anyways, R&R please. It'll give me more encouragement to keep writin'._


End file.
